Cold Winter Night
by Dendra
Summary: It was only going to be a game she kept thinking for this cold winter night, but it really did turn into something so much more. . .EmonxHitei [oneshot]


**A/N: Yoooo. Long time no see.**

**Still trying to work through some writer's block for my other stories sorry that's taking a while. Kobato chapter is almost done though; I've been slowly working through that one for now since it's been a while since I've updated that. For now, enjoy this one shot of Katanagatari !  
And this is my first time ever writing a smut story so aHAHAHAHAHA SCREAMS VIOLENTLY AND COVERS FACE.**

~ x ~

It was late, and it was cold. Winter was here and it seemed like the only noises you could hear was the snow stacking up slowly on itself. It was supposed to be a peaceful night of sleep again, but it was going to be a hard night today for the princess. She was curled up in her blankets in the bed almost curled up in a ball on her side. She was trying to stay warm, but it was beginning to get too cold. She only had all the blankets she ever needed too since it was this time of the year. What more could she need to keep herself warm ?

Perhaps there was one more blanket she could get, there had to be. Slowly opening up her eyes she let her eyes slightly adjust to the dark quickly before slowly getting up from the covers. Which she soon slightly regretted as it was definitely insanely cold. Her hands quickly pulled her sleeping robe closer together to hide her chest more to be warmer. She then got out of her bed and quickly tip toed away.

Silently opening one of the screen doors she peeked inside and didn't see anyone she would disturb so she kept on walking. If she hadn't sent Emonzaemon out on an errand, well, she would of course be asking him to get the extra blanket. But she was sure he was long gone right now. As she silently went around the floors, she eventually got to the room with the more blankets. Still not a person in sight, which was good. Even though she was the princess she didn't want to disturb anyone from their slumber. Silently grabbing one of the extra blankets she quickly made her way out of the room with it.

Closing the doors again with the utmost silence as possible she breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around though; a confused expression spread across her face. The outside door in her room, it was opened for some reason. An eye brow rose slowly as she walked toward it and poked her head outside looking around quickly to see if anyone was around. Not a soul was in sight, nothing was in sight actually really except for the small garden. Well if this wasn't weird she didn't know what was, she most certainly didn't remember opening this door. But she closed it anyway and was assuming why it was probably so cold in here now. Perhaps the extra blanket wasn't needed then . . .

She would keep it in the room anyway though just in case if she needed it. Tip toeing back to her bed, she crawled back in and sighed in comfort with the warmth of her blankets greeting her once again. A contented smile crawled onto her face as she laid there for a bit but her eyes opened up once again when she heard a creek like noise from above. She held her breath for a moment it seemed like as she looked up. The only person that would be up there would be Emonzaemon if he was back that is.

" Emonzaemon ? ", she called out a little quietly to the above attic where she made him stay at. Well could you blame her though ? He was a gloomy man, with a gloomy face, just a look at him made her feel depressed. It was a pain to put up with having him around, which is why she made him go out so much. Or just stay in the attic anyway. But, when she called out to him all she got was silence. Perhaps she was just imagining things, it was cold, and she was tired, that was probably it.

Closing her eyes once again she laid there in silence. Slowly her breathing started to become a relaxed rhythm, she was starting to slowly get to her dream world, until she heard the noise of the blanket being flapped out and put on her. The movement automatically made her jolt up to see who was doing this but then a dull expression appeared on her face. " Ah. It's just you. "

The man who she called for earlier was now in clear view trying to put the extra blanket on her. He seemed a little surprised at first that he had woken her up but paid no mind to it as he placed the blanket on top of the many other blankets that laid on her. He wasn't speaking a word to her as he made sure the bed was made comfortable for her and was neat and pretty looking. He was like some sort of house wife or a mother tucking her in, it almost made her laugh and tease him. But she was feeling far too tired for that now.

" Is there a reason why you didn't answer me , hmm ? " Hitei questioned him. He paused in his actions for a moment before finishing what he was doing. " I answered. Were you unable to hear me ? My apologies. "

Maybe she was more tired than she thought, well with that in mind she probably would be best of sleeping now. But she assumed it'd probably get more cold tonight since he had placed the other blanket on her. Though she couldn't help but question herself if she had given anything to him yet for the winter. She couldn't have her loyal subject getting sick with a cold anyway, that wouldn't do at all. " Emonzaemooon ~ " The man being called for was about to leave but then halted as he turned around to face her. She was waving her hand in a motion obviously telling him to come toward her. So that he did and stood beside her. " Yes ? "

" What do you have all in that disgusting room of an attic of yours up there ? "

" Nothing. "

There was a silent pause for a moment as she started working some gears through her head. She hadn't given anything to him to keep warm and that wasn't a really good thing for this night it seemed like. In a flash her hand was flipping up the blankets and she grabbed his arm with her other arm and dragged him under the covers. Before he could even speak out in protest she was already snuggling up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso making sure he couldn't get away. " I can't have you freezing to death so tonight, you are to sleep with me understood ~ ? "

". . . Yes. "

She frowned slightly at the pause that he did before he answered. Shaking it off though; she closed her eyes then and started to try and go back to her slumber slowly. Which is something she'd like to say but she couldn't. Her eyes were back open and staring at his back in front of her. For some reason there wasn't any way for her to try and fall asleep now, she was definitely wide awake and was still really cold. So she tried to snuggle her way closer to his back if at all possible to try and get warmer and closed her eyes.

" Princess . . . are you cold ? "

She opened her eyes about half way as she laid there in silence for a moment. She slightly nodded her head in a small moment barely even noticeable, but it was noticeable for him. He grabbed her hands away from his torso, she was about to say a word of protest until he then turned himself upon his other side to where he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her instead drawing her closer to him. Her face was facing his chest now and her hands were having a hard time now finding a comfortable position. He was giving no words to his actions but Hitei knew why he did it because she was cold and he was making sure she was warm. Of course she was starting to get warm with her face getting slightly redder by the second.

Then the silence continued from then as the two of them stayed like that then. Hitei had calmed down but still wasn't closing her eyes to sleep and was simply staring at the chest of the man before her seeing how she had nothing else to look at. There was more silence in the air which was making her all the more eager to make some sort of remark to him. Which she was about to do, she opened her mouth to say something but then was soon cut off. " Princess, I don't believe you are able to sleep if you do not close your eyes and begin to do so. "

Hitei then puffed her cheeks out slightly pouting in anger. How unfair he could know instantly she was about to speak and not sleeping yet. But that didn't mean she had to go to sleep right now

Right ?

So she wiggled around a little bit and lifted her head up to look at Emonzaemon with a wide smile on her face. " Emonzaemoooon ~ " His face slightly shifted down to acknowledge that she was speaking to him. Perfect. An even bigger smile appeared on her face as she leaned forward a little bit more to him, to a little much of his discomfort. " Emonzaemon ~ " She whispered happily again confusing the ninja even further in wonder what she was going to say or do right now. Slowly Hitei placed her lips on his neck giving him a gentle teasing kiss there which she could hear right away his breath stop suddenly as soon as she did that. A snort came out of her as she covered her mouth with her hand trying to not roar into laughter at him. " snrk . . . Emonzaemon, you're far too easy to mess with you know, " she told him laughing silently trying to not still burst into laughter. A tint of red could be hardly seen from being hidden by that mask of his but, she could vaguely still see it.

Her head then went back to snuggling against his chest as she closed her eyes with a wide grin still spread across her face. More silence kept creeping by as they still could only hear the snow falling silently outside. It seemed like it was going to be quite a peaceful night anyway right now, at least it seemed like it.

" Princess. " Lazily lifting her head up she raised an eyebrow about to question him before he leaned his own head down gently planting a small kiss upon her forehead. This of course made her face turn red slightly as she immediately put her head down. The fact he was so bold enough to even do something like that –

Well this was a battle that she wasn't going to lose and the princess was very determined to win this battle. She raised her head yet again up to the side of his face and nipped at his ear. A triumphant smile was on her face as she started to pull away again much enjoying the red under his mask. But he retaliated back by kissing her gently on her nose. Her face scrunched up at the tickle like feeling as she glared at him. A faint smile was on his face though as he stared at her, which made the pout expression appear on her face again. So she once again leaned up toward him, this time really too close to his face as she could tell the uneasiness was getting to him now as it seemed he wanted to flinch back away. Her hot breath was on his lips making it even more uneasy for him but before he could do anything, she quickly went up and bit his nose and looked at him with another triumphant expression.

There was no way Emonzaemon could win at this game with the princess and she was going to make sure of it. But from how it seemed he wasn't even going to try and do anything back so she smiled again and rested back down and closing her eyes. It was a very fun game to play indeed but , she of course was the victor. That was how it should end up anyway, of course Emonzaemon wouldn't win at all.

" Princess. "

She cracked an eye open at him calling her again but soon both of her eyes were snapped opened as soon as she felt another pair of lips upon her own. This was not how the game was supposed to end most definitely not. That was on her mind at least when he pulled away as a smile rested on his face while he could stare at the princess with her face completely red in the face. Mouth opened, eyes wide, weird noises trying to come out of her as she tried to find the right words to say to him. Hell, she wanted to punch him in the face for what he just did. But, this was a game she was going to make sure she was going to win.

So, she quickly grabbed his face and pulled him back down to her kissing him back. The sudden action surprised him as he wasn't too sure what to do at the moment. She gently started nipping at his bottom lip as if she wanted more amusement at his reactions, to see what else he would do whenever he got surprised. But the tables turned almost instantly for her as he started shoving all his weight down upon her forcing the kiss a bit more on her. It was basically a power of dominance now, each trying to see who would win the battle of the kiss basically. Hitei's tongue though started coming through demanding entrance which would soon lead up to another battle for the two of them.

Or so she ever thought at least. Emonzaemon broke away from their kiss and his face now lying at the crook of her neck breathing hotly on it making her shudder almost at it. As he began trailing butterfly kisses all along her neck and up to hear as he exhaled on it making her this time shudder as she tightly gripped on his arm. " Princess . . . you're playing a very dangerous game. " He warned her basically telling her to stop. But when did Hitei ever stop her ways ? Never of course.

So she then leaned up at him and started to nip at his ear trying to see if she could change the dominance position around. But, it seemed that Emonzaemon would not have that as he shoved her back down on the bed hovering over her and began his butterfly kisses down her neck. She shut her eyes, trying to enjoy the moment a little it seemed like but then started tugging open at her robe as he continued to do his trail of kisses. That automatically made her react though as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over to the side, face red and pouty. Emonzaemon wasn't too sure if he was to continue or not, debating or not to see if he had won this little battle the princess had started but she was refusing to look at him. " It's unfair . . " She mumbled.

A questionable look probably would have appeared on the man's face if it was able to be seen. " It's unfair that I have to show before you. " She grumbled out. So that was it.

He quickly took off his gloves then and started to unbutton his over coat and shirt under it. As soon as he was done getting rid of them he looked over to her to make sure if it was alright then. She seemed to have a slightly better expression upon her face where it seemed like it an approval. Before he could do anything though she was tracing a finger down his chest as she looked at him. She never really bothered to notice some of the scars laced over him, which she assumed were from some battles that he has had of course. Some of them were small, some of them were large, but none of them looked big enough or around any place that looked like it would kill him except for a couple places. Which were the areas where she mended of course to save his life to make sure he would survive. Well maybe it wasn't her exactly but her doctors that she had hired to take care of him. Still, he wouldn't be here this day if it wasn't for her, which is why he was of course very grateful to her.

She leaned in to one of the scars that probably would have been an old injury that would have taken his life and gently kissed it. Emonzaemon questioned this action of her's as he wasn't really all too sure how to respond to it. Once she leaned away though and started to shrug off her robe from her shoulders casually he went ahead and tugged it down to at least her stomach and stared at her taking her in. This was most definitely a situation he would ever expect to be in with the princess though, having one of her games go too far to this sort of deal. Though if he were to back out now he was most certain he would get into trouble for it by her. So he of course continued what he was doing.

He kissed her collarbone softly before moving down slowly as he nipped at one of her breasts gently. This was enough to make her squirm around a bit as she was very unused to such actions being placed upon her in that area. A smile yet again appeared on his face as he took in one of the nipples into his mouth and started biting at it and flicking his tongue against it. Hitei refused to let out any noise from this action though as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her other hand was gripping tightly to his arm as he continued to use such actions on her breasts. As he was biting at one, the other one was being pinched, rolled around, and the whole breast being firmly squeezed.

A whine like noise finally escaped from her mouth though as he stopped doing what he was doing and started to kiss her jawline now. A soft chuckle escaped him as he heard it as he gently kissed her. " Am I the winner ? " He asked boldly doing such a thing during this moment. She frowned greatly as she was obviously pouting once again by not responding to him. Taking that for a yes though he kissed her again, making another whine like noise come out of her. Though; he wouldn't release her from his kisses yet, as his hands slowly moved downward toward her legs lifting one up slightly. He soon released her lips as he moved his head down to her leg and gave a gentle kiss to the inner part of her thigh which was definitely warm, pretty much giving him an idea that she was pretty hot down there.

" W-Wait, " she managed to get out before he could do anything else. He raised his head up slightly staring at her again in question. " Th-The mask . . Take it off. "

Emonzaemon wasn't quite too sure if he should be surprised or not at this request. She actually wanted him to take off the mask, the mask which hid his ' depressing ' face from her so she wouldn't get depressed herself. But, he couldn't deny an order from his princess so, he took it off as requested and placed it off to the side. His eyes had to slightly adjust though to the lighting seeing how they were under a mask before looking down at Hitei. She stared at those gloomy dull eyes which she always requested to have covered up pretty much showing how depressing he looked basically. Though; this time it wasn't making her feel so depressed, probably of the situation she was currently in though right now. Seeing how there was nothing else coming from the princess though for orders, he put his head down and kissed her inner thigh again and began his trail over to her private area. It was definitely wet and hot down there and her night robe was beginning to just be in the way also. He untied the robe finally and grabbed the thing and tossed it off to the side so he can have an easier access.

Finally he began to do his pleasuring part to her. His tongue flicked out moving down and up on her, a stifled moan came out of her as she tried her best to cover it up with her mouth. He continued his licking on her and some small nipping. It was driving her insane, it was literally driving her insane. It was like he was teasing her down there not even really doing anything and it was driving her mad. She was trying her best to not smash her legs against his head or to grab his hair tightly with her free hand. Instead she was gripping the bed sheets very tightly and was trying to pretend her feet were nailed to the bed so she couldn't move them at all.

It was really hard though to not scream out in pleasure right now or move around much. The much she was doing was stifled moans and squirming around as he did his way with her down there. How the hell was he even able to pleasure so much like this in the first place ? She doubt he had women for himself to be pleasured by or anything of the sort, so the thought was making her curious. But it was soon washed away as soon as he put his tongue all the way in. She bit down on her hand as he started to move it in and out of her and she just wanted to cry out right now. But she wouldn't, she refused to cry out right now. All she knew though was that she was getting really close to coming . . .

Then it stopped and she blinked in confusion as she suddenly felt really annoyed too. Was she being teased again ? If she was she was definitely going to be really angry with him this time, but when she looked up to find him, she saw that he was busy unbuttoning his pants. _Oh_. So this is what was going to happen next. Hitei had heard all sorts of stories about these kind of moments, Hitei has of course never offered herself fully since she is of course a princess, but people like the maids would say how it could be painful, sometimes there was blood, and many other stories of the sort. The fact remained was that, she wasn't thinking this was going to happen to her tonight in definite.

Emonzaemon was then hovering over her and staring down at her. She bit her bottom lip a little feeling a little bit anxious now. She didn't enjoy feeling like this either, the princess never felt this way but, this game, she wouldn't stop it now. It was pretty much too late to even stop it right now too and, she was sure that Emonzaemon knew that as well. He kept staring at her eyes though as if he was making sure she was alright and if everything would be okay as well. He then grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders as he then made sure her legs were comfortable enough too as he was between them. " It will hurt. I'm sorry. "

Before she could even respond to him he was already pushing inside of her. A pained like noise came out of her as her nails dug into his shoulders as he slowly pushed into her. " A-Ah - ! " No words could definitely be found at this moment, there was pain, _a lot of pain_, but there was also some slight pleasure in it. Currently though; nothing but pain. As soon as he was in her though; he stopped, allowing her to catch her breath and to get used to the feeling and, to wait for the pain to subside enough to where he was able to continue. After about a minute she gave a slight nod to him and he began moving again.

His movements into her were of course slow and he wasn't going too fast for her right now. It was a nice easy pace for her to get used to so she wouldn't be in too much pain. Though she wrapped her legs around his waist staring at him with almost a pleading look, _almost_. " Go . . Go faster. " She mumbled quietly but enough for him to hear it. So that he did since she could not go against an order from his princes.

" Nnn - ! "

She was beginning to breathe harder and faster the faster he went on her but, it was pleasurable to her so she didn't mind so much. The only problem was from keeping from screaming and moaning very loudly to where she woke up everyone in the castle. Something that wouldn't be good to have everyone wake up to of course to what they're doing in the dead of night when they should be sleeping. But it was getting really hard to not moan out.

He was getting harder and faster and she was getting close to letting out as she was sure he was too. It was getting frustrating and she wanted to get it out now and be done with it. But, whenever it seemed like she was going to get close and about to, he would suddenly go painfully slow and make it more agonizing for her. Her body felt like it was aching for it now, aching for him, aching for the touches, aching for everything. She didn't know how to make it stop or how to fix the problem.

But finally, _finally_ , she was starting to reach her end. After a couple more thrusts her head was wildly turning about as she bit her lip. " I-I . . I'm about to . . . ", she spoke as she then clung closer to him it seemed if it was even possible as her body began to shake. " E-Emonzaemon - ! " She cried out as she finally came.

After hearing his name being called though it was like something definitely made him snap for down there. After a few more thrusts he grunted and soon came himself shutting his eyes. " Hitei . . Hime . . " He slowly said as they were both breathing heavily and trying to recover from their wild ' game ' experience. After a couple minutes passed, Emonzaemon slowly lifted up his head and stared down at Hitei. She raised an eyebrow in question as she stared back at him.

" Who is the winner of our game Princess ? "

" No one. " She said huffing slightly and looking off to the side.

" Are you warm ? "

" . . . Too warm now. " Answering him with a slight smile on her face. This winter night was definitely a warm one that was going to be really easy to remember.


End file.
